


Never Better

by StrangestBlossom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Saeran Love, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Ray route, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangestBlossom/pseuds/StrangestBlossom
Summary: "I wanted to make sure I was doing this right," Saeran said. "I want to make sure I never hurt you again."He expected Kali to laugh him off, tell him that he was worrying over nothing. Taking his hand in hers. She said nothing for a few moments, until she finally spoke."I know this is going to be hard."His freedom meant the world to him. He wanted nothing but spend it with her. But Saeran knows he must continue the search for his brother. All she wants is for him to rest after everything he's been through. How will Saeran's first real night of freedom go?Kali is my MC.





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain Ray Route spoilers and explicit content! Please do not continue if you don't want to see those!

"So," Kali said, pausing as she looked around the unfamiliar home. "This is where Seven lived?"

Saeran surveyed the small kitchen, slight disgust apparent in his mint eyes. His brother certainly hadn't kept up with cleaning. Empty cans of soda scattered around, clothes tossed about carelessly. He almost wished they had decided to reside at Kali's apartment, despite how small it was. Still, finding his long-lost brother would be easiest at a place set up for hacking.

Saeyoung wouldn't mind, would he? Saeran was doing this for him, after all. Trying to help him, save him. Returning the favor from when they were children. When Saeran's wrists were skinned raw from the binds that held him and Saeyoung was there to release him. Take him outside and show him that the world was more than that tiny room. That the air could be free from the nauseating smell of alcohol. Where promises were sworn on pinkies and then broken. Or kept. Saeran wasn't sure anymore.

A sudden cough erupted from Saeran's throat. Hand reaching up to his mouth to stifle it. Kali, who had until now been poking around in the fridge, looked up at him.

"Saeran? You okay?"

He quickly nodded. Removing his hand to show her a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a cough," he said, trying to dismiss her worries.

Kali's eyes narrowed with skepticism before shutting the fridge and turning to inspect the table nearby. Thankfully, saying no more on the matter.

"Didn't he say he had a maid?" Kali asked, peering inside a half empty bag of chips.

"I don't think so," Saeran answered, relieved that she had changed the subject. "Too many secrets. Having a maid would've been too much of a security risk."

Kali nodded, before saying, "Hey, I'm gonna go find the restroom to clean up, okay?"

As she spoke, Saeran crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay," he whispered into her ear. He could feel her lean into him with a laugh. His chest swelled with pride hearing it. She spun around to face him, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Are you," her voice trailed off, seeming to find difficultly with the words. "Going to get some rest?" She sounded hopeful.

"I will. I just need to check something first."

Saeran could see Kali trying to keep the disappointment from showing on her face. She gave him a half-hearted smile and a curt nod before leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek. The gesture did little to diminish the guilt he felt building in his stomach. As she walked away from him, it grew to a heavy weight and he let out a weary sigh. He wanted to be with her more than anything. Live out his first few days of freedom comfortably with her. But he knew his time had to be used wisely. There was no telling how much Saeyoung had left.

Saeran set out to find his brother's computer. It wasn't long before he found a door hanging ajar. The bluish light coming from within it signaling he had found what he was looking for.

Saeyoung's computer set up reminded him of his own back at Mint Eye. Several monitors sat on the desk and above on the wall, all still aglow. One of the screens showed live footage of the front door, one asking for a password, and the rest displaying red skulls. Saeran recognized it as one of his brother's symbols from their attacks on one another. It seemed Saeyoung had been able to lock his computer before his capture. Saeran could only hope that he hadn't deleted his files in the process.

Saeran stepped forward until he heard something crunch beneath his foot. Worried he had stepped on something important, he looked down only to find a broken potato chip beneath his shoe, with several more littering the floor.

"Ugh."

Saeran could feel the negative intrusive thoughts of his brother bubbling up. Whispers of his abandonment, his betrayal wriggling their way into Saeran's mind as he sat down at the desk. He tried to ignore them, to focus on getting into the computer, but they only grew louder. Reaching for the mouse, Saeran nearly knocked over a can of soda. He managed to keep it from spilling and set it back upright.

The nagging thoughts began to quiet themselves as Saeran stared at the drink his brother had left behind. It was mostly full. Saeyoung didn't even have a chance to drink it. And he wouldn't have another chance to if Saeran didn't do something. Saeran sighed as he set the drink aside and dove into the computer.

___

Kali felt like an intruder as she wandered Seven's house. It was strange to be walking around the house of someone who she once thought was a character in a game. Who was kidnapped by his own father. Who looked exactly like the man she loved.

She pushed down those thoughts as she ascended the stairs. At the top she spotted several doors. She opened one hoping to find what she was looking for. But found, what had to be, Seven's room. A messy bed lay in the corner, clothes strewn about, several different machines taken apart lay on the floor. Kali could only speculate that they belonged to whatever strange project he was working on considering the screwdrivers and manuals sitting beside them. She quickly shut the door, feeling too much as if she were invading his privacy.

She reached for another door, and upon flicking the light switch finally finding what she was searching for. The bathroom was relatively clean. Some toothpaste encrusted on the counter, toilet seat left up, and a pair of mismatched socks in the corner. A relatively normal bathroom of a guy living by himself, she decided. After a quick smell test to determine if the nearby towel was clean, she turned the knob to the shower.

After Kali had finished toweling her hair, she left the bathroom and glanced curiously at the final door. Though she still felt as if she were trespassing, her intrigue persuaded her to open it. 

She expected a closet but found another bedroom. One not like the other rooms in the house. Kali turned on the light and scanned the room. It seemed pristine. No garbage or stray clothes. Just a thin layer of dust coating everything. The bed was made with fresh sheets that looked like it had never been laid on. A large window with the curtains drawn open, an alarm clock resting on the nightstand, the walls laid bare. The room felt empty. Kali stepped forward, reaching for the drawer. Nothing. She opened the closet and found only clothes hangers.

It seemed like the room was meant for guests, but it was unlikely that Seven would have any considering how secretive he was. The only one who even knew where he lived was V. The room felt like it was waiting for its occupant. Kali wondered if that occupant was the man downstairs. Had Seven been hoping for Saeran's return only to be taken before it could happen?

She rubbed her temples to rid herself of thoughts of Seven. Thinking about how the brothers may never reunite, never resolve this broken trust, never fix the barrier between them would only upset her. She had to focus on the positive, not fall into the trap of negative thoughts. Don't think about how Seven was confined somewhere, probably praying that his twin was still alive and safe. Don't think about how Seven could be hurt or worse. Don't think about the tears prickling her eyes. Stay positive. That's what Saeran needs from her. Positivity.

At least he has a place to sleep now.

___

A wave of relief washed over Saeran when he finally broke into his brother's computer. Screens now displaying whatever had been on them before Saeyoung locked it. One with information regarding the Prime Minister. The same information Saeran had been working with since yesterday. He recognized the handiwork of his own aggressive attacks on one screen. The messenger's server on another. Saeran knew his brother must've been taken suddenly. There was no way Saeyoung would leave sensitive information up willingly. Thankfully, he had gotten enough time to lock it behind several walls beforehand.

"Saeran?"

Saeran's fingers froze above the keyboard. Suddenly aware of just how long he had been sitting at that computer. Had it been an hour? More? He wasn't sure. Kali must've been waiting for him this whole time. The guilt from earlier returned.

"In here," he answered, still chewing on his nail.

Kali's footsteps were quick to follow his voice. He heard her walk in and mumble, "Whoa," under her breath. Glancing over his shoulder he saw her gazing at the screens in wide-eyed wonder. Clothes changed and hair damp. "And I was just thinking that this place seemed so normal," she said.

"Normal?" Saeran asked, turning the chair to face her.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I expected an underground bunker. Or a door that only opens if you answer a riddle."

Saeran held back a laugh. "Do you think hackers are magical?"

"No. But Seven is kinda..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Unpredictable."

"That's one way to put it," Saeran said, turning back to the computer.

"So," Kali started. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to see if there's anything important in Saeyoung's computer," Saeran said as Kali drew closer. "It took me awhile to get in. Sorry for taking so long." He shot her apologetic look.

"It's fine," Kali said. "Is there anything in there that might help?"

"I don't know," Saeran said honestly. It would take him hours, maybe days to go through Saeyoung's files. He doubted anything in this computer wasn't behind several different obstacles he'd have to get through. It's what Saeran would do. And they are twins, after all.

Kali stood next to him, staring into the screen with the information on the Prime Minister. Saeran heard her take a deep breath. He turned to ask her what was wrong and found her locking eyes with him.

"Saeran, I know this is important and all, but can it wait till morning?" Seeing the question forming on his face, she continued. "It's just you've been hacking since we got to the cabin yesterday."

"This is nothing."

"I know, but-" She reached out to his hand resting on the desk, tracing his knuckles with her thumb. "You promised me you would take care of yourself."

"I did." Shame settled into his chest at her worrying, but a smile tugged at his lips when she intertwined their fingers.

"Tomorrow, we can see if there's any updates with the Prime Minister and go from there." Kali said, squeezing his hand. "But tonight, I just want you to take a break."

Saeran nodded as there was no point in arguing. Without caffeine pills to keep him going, fatigue set in hours ago. There was no doubt that she saw it with his heavy eyelids and persistent yawning. He stood, keeping their hands entwined.

"And besides," Kali started. "You promised we would take a nap together, too."

Saeran let out a chuckle at her remark and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Anything for you. But where? I'd... Rather not sleep in his bed."

"Actually, I found a spare bedroom," Kali said, as she led the way. "Kinda weird. He doesn't seem the type to have guests over."

Saeran agreed as she guided him upstairs. Neither of them wanting to let go of their hands.

"It's not so bad, right?" Kali asked upon reaching the bedroom.

Saeran hummed in approval as he inspected the room.

"But, um," Kali said, drawing his attention. "You may wanna change. That might be uncomfortable to sleep in."

"I have nothing to change into," Saeran said blankly.

"You and Seven are identical. His clothes should fit," Kali suggested.

Saeran wasn't pleased with the idea of wearing his brother's clothes, but with Kali's promise that it would only be for a night he headed in the direction of his brother's room. He tiptoed around the mechanical parts on the floor and opened the dresser to find clean clothes haphazardly thrown in.

"If he really does have a maid, he needs to fire her," he said to himself.

As he unbuckled his belt, he felt himself become nervous. The thought of curling up next to Kali was one that kept him awake at night only a few days ago. It made him giddy with excitement. And helpless with fear. He worried if she would hate it, hate him. He doesn’t deserve this. Doesn't deserve to be with her. Doesn't deserve her care, her forgiveness, her love.

"Stop," he said to himself, praying the thoughts would go away. He continued with changing, ignoring how small he felt.

Saeran returned to Kali trying not to show how self-conscious he felt as the tank top hung loosely off his shoulders. Afraid she would find him disgusting. Too small, too skinny, too frail. However, Kali seemed more invested in her phone for the moment. He hit the light switch, bathing the room in darkness before she had a chance to see him. His insecurities could be dealt with another day.

Saeran said nothing as he sat down on the edge of the bed, still nervous. It was one thing to imagine snuggling up with her, but another to actually do it.

"Saeran?" He glanced over his shoulder to look at her. The glow from her phone lighting up her face. Kali crawled towards him in bed until she sat beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"I just- It's weird to be here." He looked down to his lap, avoiding her gaze. "I'm honestly a little afraid that I'll go to sleep and wake up back at Mint Eye."

Kali leaned forward until her face was in his view. He expected pity, but he only found understanding. Despite his thoughts telling him how much he didn't deserve it, having her kindness brought him some peace from the anxieties that plagued him.

"You're worried you're dreaming?" She asked.

"Being with you feels like a dream," he said.

Even in the darkness, he could see Kali's face flush at his words. She turned away, trying to hide it. A smile formed on his lips at her reaction. His face was beginning to hurt from doing it so much. Saeran reached out to her, cupping her cheek so she would look at him.

"I love you," he said.

Then she kissed him.

Saeran would never get used to the feeling of her lips on his. How the air seemed to vanish from his lungs and the way his heart hammered inside his ribcage. How he forgot all the pain and sadness after they parted, even if it were only for a moment.

"I love you too," Kali said, lashes still fluttering. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

Kali returned to her spot on the bed, beckoning him to follow. Swallowing his apprehension, he laid down facing her. The exhaustion began to crawl into his bones as she tugged the blanket up to their shoulders. Then she scooted closer, much closer than he would've dared on his own, and ran her fingers through his bleached hair. Saeran nearly let out a whimper at her pleasant touch.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

With his eyelids growing heavier by the second, Saeran let out a sigh. "More than okay," he murmured, finally giving in and shutting his eyes. But when he heard a soft giggle from Kali, he opened them once again.

"Even if this is a dream, I'll be with you when you wake up," she whispered. He felt elated when he saw the tenderness in her eyes. "I promise."

Saeran hummed in response. The peace of sleep too tempting to try and resist anymore. Her calming warmth, her heady scent, and her fingers gently curling at the nape of his neck lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

___

Unused to his eyes opening to pitch blackness, panic set in for Saeran. Sucking in a breath, he flung himself forward. He clamped a hand over his mouth to hold back a scream. Screaming would bring the guards, the elixir. He choked back a sob as memories of the bitter drug being shoved down his throat overwhelmed and terrified him. His terror was quelled, however, when he saw the outline of Kali in the darkness. He let out an unsteady breath at the sight of her. Despite bolting up in fear that he was back in the cells at Magenta, she remained asleep. He would've felt awful if he woke her up because of his irrational fears.

He placed a hand over his heart. He felt it echo those fears inside of his ribs. Chanting warnings of future punishment. Bruises blooming on his flesh, screams the only thing he could hear. No food, no water. Only pain and forced salvation. Was that why he woke up? Because his body thought it was going to be punished again?

As his heartbeat began to slow, Saeran sighed. Body still heavy with fatigue, eyes too tired to stay open. He wanted to get back to sleep. Pretend he never awoke to silly worries of still being locked in the basement or the pain of punishment. Pretend he was braver than he was. Brave enough to move closer to Kali. At least here, he felt safe enough to not have to be brave.

Now that she had shown him it was okay, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Nuzzling into her neck, savoring her warmth. Saeran closed his eyes once again, willing himself back to sleep.

It didn't work.

He felt as if he had to be doing something. That he was wasting precious time. That he had to be doing something now or else the Savior- No. No, no, no. The Sav- Rika didn't control him anymore. She wasn't here and she couldn't control him even if she was. He just had to keep telling himself that.

He uncoiled himself from Kali and sat up. Pulling out his phone, he checked his messenger. Yoosung and Jaehee were logged in, though he didn't bother doing so himself. They would only ask if he found anything out about Saeyoung. He worried he would be blamed for not working hard enough to find him. It was only a day ago that he decided he would try to not hate him.

Unable to find a reason to keep reading the logs, he closed out of the messenger to look around the room. It was minimal. Nothing but a bed, a few dressers, and an empty closet. But Saeyoung wouldn't have guests over. There were just too many secrets here. No one, not even Saeran, knew where he lived. But this room still felt like it was waiting for someone. Was his brother waiting for him? Waiting to live together again like they used to?

Saeran coughed.

He clasped his hand over his mouth, choking back any more threatening to spill out of his mouth. It felt as if something were caught in his throat, blocking his airways. After a few seconds, the urge subsided and he took a few shallow breaths. Hoping he hadn't woken Kali up with his outburst.

"Saeran?"

Damn it.

"You alright?" She asked, voice tired and raspy.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He turned his gaze to her. Eyes half-lidded and hair tousled. He tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to soothe her back to sleep. He knew his attempt failed as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Can't sleep?"

Saeran wanted to tell her that he was fine. That he was strong enough to handle this on his own. Tell her that she should get some rest. But he should not, no, could not lie to her. "A little. I'm just... Not used to sleeping so much."

"Ah," Kali said. She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a groan of relief and stood. "Be right back," was all she said before leaving the room.

Saeran tried convincing himself that she wasn't angry at him. He really did. But those awful thoughts that crept their way into his mind only fueled his anxiety and self-loathing. He worried that she would just go to sleep on the couch. Annoyed that he had woken her up. Just as he was contemplating whether to go tell her that he would take her place on the sofa, did she call out to him.

"Saeran?"

She stood in the doorway, holding something behind her back. With a lopsided grin, she presented it to him. "Surprise!" A tub of ice cream.

Saeran was too stunned by her surprise that he stared at it for a moment, before asking, "Where did you get that?"

"It was in the freezer," she answered. "Seven probably got it the other day when he was talking about wanting ice cream. Its barely been touched. See?" She opened the lid to show him. It was vanilla.

Kali sat in front of him, cross-legged, before handing him a spoon. Placing the ice cream in between them, she dug in. Saeran almost wanted to say how he didn't deserve this, but the temptation of ice cream was too powerful. He had a spoonful in his mouth before the words had a chance to come out. It melted delightfully on his tongue. He heard Kali stifle a laugh. Peering over to her, he saw her trying to hide a smile behind her hand. He raised a brow at her.

"You just look so happy eating it," she said, answering his silent question.

Saeran couldn't deny the bliss the treat brought him. "It's been awhile since I've had anything sweet," he shrugged. "Sorry for, er, waking you up, by the way."

"It's fine, Saeran. I understand," Kali beamed at him. "You got some sleep. That's what matters to me." Before Saeran had a chance to respond, she reached over for her phone. "Oh hey, Yoosung and Jaehee are on." Saeran said nothing as she began typing away.

"They asked how you're doing," Kali said. Saeran had hoped that they wouldn't.

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were getting some sleep. Jaehee was worried you weren't getting enough rest. Yoosung, too," Kali said.

Saeran nearly asked her if they truly meant it. If they didn't still hate him for everything he'd done. But decided it was best left unsaid for now. He had another question to ask anyways.

"Kali," he began. "Is this what it's like?"

"What?"

"A relationship," he said. "It-Its just I don't have much... I mean, I haven't been around many couples." He stuttered out, embarrassed. He wished the question never left his lips.

"Have you been around any?" She asked. Seemingly unaware of his embarrassment or simply not acknowledging it.

"I've only been around Savior- Rika. Rika and V."

"Yeah, they aren't the best example..." Kali muttered. "Um, well, I'm not an expert, but I guess a relationship is being around a person who's special to you." She avoided his gaze, face warm. "It's wanting to spend important moments with them because then you'll share that together. Even the small moments because they make it special."

"Do... Do I do that for you?" He asked gingerly.

"Of course you do."

"Then," he bit his lip. Worried if this was inappropriate. "What about the bad moments? When everything is going wrong. What do couples do then?"

Kali eyes flashed with concern before she replied, "They do what I did. They stay with the person they care about, no matter what." Saeran averted his eyes. "Because they know things will get better."

A moment of silence passed between them. The air tense with the sudden change of mood.

"How did you know?" Saeran asked. "When I... Hurt you. How did you know it would get better?"

"I could tell you didn't mean anything behind what you said. I could tell from the beginning."

"How?"

"I just knew. I knew Ray cared about me. And despite what Saeran said, I saw the same feelings in him too." Kali frowned at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure I was doing this right," Saeran said. "I want to make sure I never hurt you again."

He expected Kali to laugh him off, tell him that he was worrying over nothing. But she set the now ignored ice cream aside and drew closer to him. Taking his hand in hers. She said nothing for a few moments, until she finally spoke.

"I know this is going to be hard."

Saeran looked at her, trying to determine what was on her mind. But her face gave away nothing of what she was thinking.

"I know you're going to struggle trying to get better. I know you're still finding it difficult to not call Rika 'Savior' and that you're still angry at your brother. But..." Kali paused, taking in a shaky breath. "No matter what happens or what I have to go through. I will always be here."

Saeran sat quietly, unable to look her in the eyes.

"And honestly," Kali added. "I'm scared, too."

"Of me?" Saeran whispered, fearing the answer.

"No! I," her voice trembled. "I'm scared I'll end up hurting you. I'm afraid I'll use you."

"Use me?" He scoffed, he almost felt relieved that this was her concern. "You won't use me. You would never hurt me."

"But I could and that's what I'm worried about," She sighed. "I'm not perfect, Saeran. I-" When she spoke again her voice was barely audible. "You've been through enough. I don't want to be the reason you-"

"Kali."

At hearing her name, Kali stopped. Saeran squeezed her hand tightly and risked looking into her eyes now glistening with tears. Collecting one that had fallen with the pad of his thumb. His mouth curved into a smile, genuinely touched by her words.

"Just the fact that you don't want to hurt me means the world to me."

Kali opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Saeran's lips on her own.

The kiss was soft and harsh. The brutal crash of lips and the tenderness of his love. Trying to convey everything he couldn't put into words. He cupped her face as he pulled away only to say, "I love you," before diving back in for another lingering kiss.

Kali's mouth was so warm against his, Saeran felt as if he would melt against her. Kali's tension eased, and her body relaxed with a sigh. Her lips parted, and her arms snaked their way around his neck. Saeran gasped when her tongue traced his lower lip. Heat spread down to his neck as he tentatively returned the action, licking her tongue in the process. He felt her lips shift into a smile before she deepened the kiss. Saeran's nerves were quickly dissolving as his tongue found its way into her mouth.

Teeth clacked together and Saeran pulled away slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled. Kali only chuckled, carding her fingers through his hair.

"It's fine."

Kali's half-lidded gaze lured Saeran in once more. His lips pushing into hers confidently. His fingers wove their way into her hair, the silken strands curling around his digits. Kali shuddered when he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

Whatever part of him still worried she hated the idea of his touch had left Saeran completely. Replaced with wild hunger. His hands descended to her waist, tugging her closer. Only realizing that he had brought her into his lap when his arousal rubbed against her thigh. He wrenched himself away immediately.

"Kali, I..." he panicked. "We don't have to-" What if she thought he didn't want her? "I-I mean, I want to! I..." After he recognized how foolish he sounded, he fell silent.

"What're you-" Kali started, confused by the sudden change in demeanor. Then she shifted in his lap and felt exactly what had caused it, earning a low whine from him. "Oh."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Saeran, relax," She said, reassuringly. Gently stroking his hair. "I'd like to."

"You..." It took him a moment to process what she said. Then he double checked, just to make sure. "Want me to do that?"

"As long as you want to," she said with a cheeky smile. "Then, yeah."

Saeran's face was hot with a mixture of embarrassment and want. There was always that part of him that worried she hated him or whispered that he didn't deserve her, especially after everything he'd put her through. But the look in her beautiful eyes told him otherwise. The question hung stagnant in the air between them. He swallowed nervously, then leaned close. Their noses almost touching, her breath ghosting across his face.

"You- Are you sure?"

He blushed when Kali kissed the tip of his nose. "Mhmm."

A wave of relief washed over him. Whatever words he wanted to say caught in his throat. His body felt like it was on fire when he kissed her again, apprehensively bringing his hands to her hips. Kali made a sound of approval at his touch.

Soon uneasy kisses turned bold and gentle caresses became tight. Saeran nipped at her lip, loving the breathy gasps she made. Not one to be outmatched, Kali jerked her hips slightly causing Saeran's cock to twitch in its confines. With his newfound courage, he kissed his way down her jaw, stopping just under her ear. Waiting in case she didn't want a repeat of last time. But when she exposed her neck to him, he took it as a sign of acceptance. His lips forged a path down her throat and her pulse began to race under her skin. Pride filled him knowing he was the one to do this to her.

He found the spot where he had left a mark on her. It had mostly faded now, only a slight darkened spot on her skin. He left gentle kisses on it, yet another apology, before circling it with his tongue.

"Saeran." The sound of his name made him dizzy. Fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt, goosebumps rising wherever he touched. He began to suck where her neck met her shoulder and she let out a soft moan. Kali began to grind on him, drawing a choked gasp from him. He gripped her tightly to hold her still, thumbs tracing her hipbones.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He whispered into her ear. When he heard her fail to suppress a laugh, he pressed another harsh kiss to her throat. Desperate to plant his lips anywhere he could. Desperate to see more of her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and asked, "May I?" She nodded.

With Saeran's assistance, Kali tugged her shirt off. Her hair falling back down to her shoulders like a waterfall. Another surge of heat flooded him when he took in the sight of her. A bra covering what little decency she had left. Saeran cautiously reached up, cupping her in his hand. Kali leaned into his touch, pressing her lips to his collarbone, silently begging for more.

Kali left a trail of warm kisses on his throat, grinding against him. He whimpered, weak to her touch, and squeezed her mounds. Without thinking, his fingers dipped below the fabric, rubbing the hardening bud beneath. Encouraged by the breathless sounds she made, he pinched her nipple, earning himself a small squeak.

"Now you're the one doing this on purpose," Kali grumbled.

"Payback," Saeran said with a smirk.

Kali huffed, before reaching behind herself and swiftly unlatched her bra. Saeran didn't realize what she was doing until the straps were falling off her shoulders. She pressed a hard kiss to his shoulder before pulling herself away to slip off the offending garment and...

Shit.

Saeran's train of thought was lost as she exposed herself. Only able to feel his erection straining against the fabric and Kali's mouth when he kissed her with a ferocity he didn't think he had. He pushed her onto her back and cupped her again. Teasing the hard bud with his thumb. She gasped as he made his way down her torso. His lips leaving a trail of hot kisses until he reached her mounds. He lightly bit at the flesh, before taking the bud into his mouth, eliciting a moan from her. His hand squeezing at her other breast. Instinct was beginning to take over, as he mindlessly rutted into her. Seeking his own pleasure.

"Saeran," she gasped as he sucked on her hard peak. Her sounds only spurred him on to continue his assault on her chest. He, admittedly, had dreamt of this since meeting her at Mint Eye. Though Ray was too shy to put much thought into it and Saeran was too angry to accept that she had this effect on him. But now they were both enjoying how she lightly tugged on his hair when he ran his tongue over her nipple.

"Saeran," she panted as he kissed her sternum. "Saeran," she repeatedly firmly. Demanding his attention.

"Mm, what?" He said, currently making his way over to her unattended breast.

Kali's hand slid down between their hips. Palming at the bulge there. Saeran let out a hard pant against her skin.

"I can't be the only one," she teased, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Mmmph, please," he begged as she continued rubbing at his crotch. "More..."

Her hand dipped below his waistband to take hold of him and he hissed at the contact. She stroked his length from base to tip, running her thumb along the head, smearing the precum that gathered there. Saeran grunted, his head falling into the crook of her neck. He struggled to stay upright as she worked him into a frenzy, knees trembling from the contact. His panting was loud in her ear as he bucked into her hand, unable to control himself anymore. He kissed, sucked, and bit at her skin as she continued. His grunts descending into pitiful groans.

She stopped suddenly and Saeran couldn't help the whine that came from him. He thrust into her hand, desperate for friction, until she pulled it away.

"Kali, please," he pleaded. "Don't stop, please. I need-"

"I know," Kali said, quieting him with a kiss. She took his hand, bringing it down to the apex of her thighs. He could feel a slight dampness on her shorts. He risked glancing up at her lust-filled eyes. He wondered if she saw the same when she looked at him.

He wasn't sure what to do, so he mimicked what she had done to him. Running his palm against her. But it didn't take him long to figure out that she preferred him rubbing in a specific spot. And soon his nimble fingers quickly made their way into her shorts. He gently rubbed at her folds, digits quickly covered with her juices. He explored further, toying with her nub. Kali's body jerked, and she yelped at the contact. He watched her face contort as he discovered what she liked best. An idea formed in his mind and he pulled his hand away to grab at her shorts.

"Off."

Without hesitation, she lifted her hips and Saeran yanked them down, tossing them to join her shirt on the floor. He licked her lips when he saw her completely bare. He reached towards her wet core. Fingers rubbing at her clit again, drawing high-pitched whines out of her. She bit her lip as his fingers explored lower, sliding inside of her. Saeran's other hand went under her knee to lift it. He bowed his head to kiss her thigh as he continued pumping his fingers.

"Saeran," she breathed when he pulled her leg over his shoulder. "Wh-what're you doing?"

He said nothing as his mouth edged closer to her core. He spared a glance up to her and the view was more than he could've ever asked for. Completely bare to him, chest heaving, eyes looking at him with a combination of nervousness and desire.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, scraping his teeth on her skin. He saw her flush at his words and he took that as his chance to run his tongue across her clit. Kali mewled at the new sensation. Her fluids swarming his mouth as he circled the small nub. Kali's thighs quivered and tightened around his head. Saeran was quick to wrap his arms around them, holding her in place. She cried out his name as he buried his face into her, lapping at her folds. Her hands tangled into his hair and he moaned at the way her nails scratched his scalp.

He could've stayed like this forever. Tasting her, listening to his name fall from her perfect lips, seeing her throw her head back as he sucked on her sensitive clit. But Kali had other ideas, as she tugged on his hair once again.

"S-Saeran, please," she barely managed to whimper out. He lifted his mint eyes to meet hers. His tongue gliding down until he entered her. "Oh! Saeran!" She squealed, writhing underneath him. "Aah, please. I want-"

Kali's words became incoherent when his thumb rubbed against her clit. Her hips jerked and Saeran struggled to keep her still. Kali's back arched and she let out a loud moan. Saeran continued pumping his tongue in and out, feeling her walls fluttering, as she rode out her orgasm. Kali panted out a few curses. Saeran smiled to himself and then placed another kiss on her folds. She twitched and took in a sharp breath, "Saeran."

"Yes?" He teased.

Kali grabbed his shirt, pulling him on top of her and kissed him. Tasting herself on his lips.

"Please," she muttered against his lips. Her hand reaching for the bulge in his pants once again. "I want you."

He moaned at her intoxicating words and decadent touch. Kali tugged at his tank top and he followed her lead, allowing her to pull it over his head. He could feel his insecurities returning when the cool air hit him. Though Kali didn't seem to mind as she ran her fingertips across his ribs. He wanted to apologize, but what if he ruined this? Made her unhappy?

Kali must've sensed his nerves, because she asked, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm alright," he answered. Kali gave him a warm smile.

"You look fine," she said. "Don't worry so much."

He didn't bother trying to determine how she knew what he was thinking. It seemed to be a special talent only she had. He just took her hand and placed a feather-light kiss on it as a wordless thank you. A moment of self-consciousness was worth hearing her tell him what she really thought. Worth knowing she understood him better than anybody.

Saeran took one more lingering look at her. Every nerve in his body wanted her, burned for her, but he had to know that she did too.

"Kali, are you sure? We don't-"

Kali shook her head, "No, I want this. I want you."

He didn't need to hear anymore. He released her hand and reached for his pants. He swallowed heavily as his cock sprung free from its confines, throbbing after being ignored for so long. He guided his cock to her entrance, feeling the heat radiating from it. His member begging to be inside of her. Saeran pushed the head in and inhaled sharply. He leaned over Kali and encouraged by her quick kiss, finally buried himself to the hilt.

Saeran bit back a curse and moaned. Unused to the sensations overwhelming him. He took a moment to try and adjust to the feeling of her intense heat around him. When Kali wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he began a slow pace. Pulling out a few inches before diving into her. He could feel his patience thinning as he drove into her again and again. Body aching for more. Losing whatever control he had left, his pace quickened.

Kali wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper at this new angle. Saeran relished the lewd moans spilling from her mouth. She tightened around him and he let out a growl. His hands went to her hips, grabbing them roughly. Fingers digging future bruises into her. He pulled out only to snap his hips forward before he began to pound into her wildly. Any previous reservations gone.

Kali moaned out loudly at the new intensity. Her nails dug into his shoulders as Saeran continued relentlessly slamming into her. She peppered his neck with kisses to quiet herself but was interrupted by another broken moan. Saeran panted into her neck as shocks of pleasure ran down his spine. Something in his abdomen began to coil.

He felt her legs start to quiver and tense around him. Recognizing it quickly, he brought one of his hands to her clit, circling it with his thumb. Her noises grew, high-pitched and desperate. Kali clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Saeran! I-I..." He kissed her harshly when he felt her walls begin to flutter again. It was all teeth and tongue, both too lost in their pleasure to care about finesse. Kali arched her spine and became unbearably tight, then he drank in her moans as she came a second time. His rhythm stuttering as she clenched around him.

Saeran groaned as the friction caused the coil inside of him to nearly break. Snapping his hips to hers, urgent and needy. He grunted as his thrusts quickly became erratic, uncaring of anything except for his rapidly approaching climax. He panted into her neck as he drew closer to the edge.

"Haah, Kal-" Her name broke on his lips as he finally tipped over the edge. He bit her shoulder, muffling his moan. Hips still pumping weakly into her as he came.

Soon his hips slowed to a stop, dick twitching inside of her. He slowly pulled out his now softening cock from her. Saeran kissed the reddened mark he left on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment. Sprawled over the bed, limbs still shaking, peppering kisses on sweaty skin. But then Saeran reluctantly maneuvered himself off Kali to lay on his side. Though she was quick to tuck herself into his arms.

"Are you, um, alright?" He asked as she began to lazily draw patterns on his skin.

"Mmhm," she sighed contentedly. She pressed her face into his collarbone, wanting nothing more than to be close. "You?"

Saeran gave a soft laugh, bringing his hand up to wrap around her. He wondered how she could ask that? With her he was safe, free, loved.

"Never better," he answered as he nuzzled into her hair.

Kali lifted herself up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Smiling when she pulled away. Then her eyes grew wide.

"Shit," she huffed out in frustration. "I forgot about the ice cream."

Saeran's cheeks ached as he cracked another grin.


End file.
